1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates in general to subterranean wells, and in particular to connectors for attaching to a conductor pipe associated with the subterranean well.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a subterranean well of the type concerned herein, a tubular member extends generally upwards from the subterranean well. Typically the tubular member can be casing, a drill string, or other conductor pipe that extends out of the subterranean well. A conductor pipe connector assembly connects the upper end of the conductor pipe to a pressure containing component, such as a surface wellhead, a multibowl component, or a drilling diverter system.
Many current connector assemblies are mechanical in nature. Such mechanical systems can be cumbersome in size with the mechanical components defining a relatively large outer diameter clearance to operate. In certain situations, the forces required to operate the mechanical connector can become so large that it is difficult for an operator to properly energize the connector.